


Peter is a good boy. Spiderman is a good toy

by ahsim_ynnad



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Identity Porn, M/M, Matt Murdock is a Good Bro, Misunderstanding, Multi, Other, Peter is a Little Shit, Pinning Avengers, Secret Identity, Smut, no beta we die like men, peter is a twink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsim_ynnad/pseuds/ahsim_ynnad
Summary: Peter was aware it was wrong to sleep with the Avengers as Spiderman,and then pretend to be a sweet kid- well technically he wasn't pretending,but he still felt bad for not telling them that half of them had slept with... well him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue.
> 
> I might just leave it at this if no does,
> 
> enjoy something I found on my old laptop

Peter nodded at the man in front of him, as if he hadn't sucked his dick before showing up to the meeting.

"Spiderman." Tony greeted with smirk, he just waved, and sat by the man.

Sure he wasn't the only person on the team Peter slept with.... as Spiderman, but he was one of the first ones that gave Peter the time of day and was interested in the nerd behind the glasses and not just the 'man behind the mask' as Thor put it one day.

\----------------

Peter was aware it was wrong to sleep with the Avengers as his alter ego, and then pretend to be a sweet kid- well technically he wasn't pretending, but he still felt bad for not telling them that half of them had slept with... well him.

He felt even more guilty on nights like these.

When he came as the intern, Peter, and that all treated him friendly, and he pretended not to know what turned each and every one on.

He had his head in Tony's lap, and his mentor ran his fingers through his hair, much differently and softer than he would handle Spiderman. But of course he didn't know they were the same person.

"You tired?" Tony mumbled and Peter shook his head, eyes closed not wanting to ever move. He heard a chuckle, and felt Tony start to move. He groaned and huffed, not wanting to move, and he was to tired to care how bratty he sounded.

"I don't think he liked that very much, Tones." Bruce said and Peter heard a collective of chuckles.

"No he doesn't." Peter agreed, and turned wrapping his arms around Tony and heard a couple of 'aw's but ignored them.

He was pretty sure he heard a 'remember the deal Stark.'

and a response 'Kid's to innocent for any of us, I recall, Nat'

\----------------

Peter's eyes widened as Natasha slowly sunk to her knees, maintaining eye contact. She took Peter's hard cock in one delicate hand and, holding him steady, licked a hot stripe up the underside. Peter gasped in surprise. Before he had time to react any further, the Russian spy had taken him into her mouth and was bobbing her head back and forth.

"Oh!" Peter gasped, his hands moving to rest gently atop her head.

"Oh my god," Peter's gravelly voice sounded, as Natasha worked him expertly with her tongue. The younger watched as Clint, who was also watching interestedly, leaned his head against his shoulder.

"She's really, really good at that," the archer informed him

\----------------

Peter was in the living room with Clint and Bucky playing games, while Steve drew next to him.

"Are you trying to distract me Mr.Barton?" Peter asked, knowing every single one of the avengers didn't like him addressing them by their last name.

"If that was the objective, I would've asked about your newest project with Tony." Clint replied, still trying to get in front of Peter, and stay in front of Bucky.

"Well..."

Peter didn't know how to answer that... he technically wasn't anyone's boyfriend, just a casual fuck. Or he used to be, it's been a while since Spiderman came over to visit any of the Avengers privately.

He distantly wondered if they all knew about it, like an open secret.

"So there is a girl?" Sam asked walking in, and Peter shrugged.

"Sugar, we're gonna need a little more than that." Bucky said from next to him, and he saw Steve and Clint look at him with glares, but Peter didn't care he was seconds away from winning.

"What do you want to know, Mr. Barnes?" Peter asked, not paying attention to the tone of his voice, but the other man certainly did, and just as Bucky went to say something Peter dropped his remote. "YES! I beat two heroes at 'their own game'!" Peter cheered and turned to Sam who had a smirk on his face.

"Glad someone put those to in there place." Sam said as Peter jumped on the couch and back down in excitement, it took a while, and practice but he beat them both!

He looked at Steve and grinned like a mad man.

"You saw that! That's awesome." Steve smiled softly and nodded. Peter almost lost himself in the excitement, and kissed Steve, almost.

He caught himself and got off of Steve's lap- where he fell, and began his victory dance, before going to the elevator.

"Where you heading?" Sam asked, clearing his throat, and Peter beamed at him and he got in the open elevator. "Going to brag/'

"To Mr.Stark, I spent weeks practicing to beat them, Mr.Wilson. Now, I have to get back to my internship, otherwise I might risk losing it." Peter said and waved, and heard a faint mumble as the doors closed, courtesy of his advanced hearing.

'Cant have that, can we?'

\-----------------

Steve pushed him into the bed, and Peter grinned, and bit the mans lip, ignoring the look from Bucky as he shucked his pants off and climbed on the bed.

"You know, I figured Bucky was the one that liked it rough." Peter said into the kiss.

"I hope I didn't ruin your fantasy." Steve responded, and Bucky pushed him up so he could kiss his... best friend?

"Oh, this is like a million times better." Peter said leaning back on his forearms and watched the two super soldiers kiss like their lives depended on it.

"You gonna get out of the suit? Or ya planin' on watchin'?" Bucky said with a mixed accent, that shot straight to his-

"You act like that's a bad thing with this view." Peter said with a grin, and saw both of them grin and turn their attention to him, ogling his now naked frame, with he suit off.

\-----------------

Soon enough everyone was asking who the 'lucky lady' was. Emphasis on 'Lucky' for some reason they all used 'Lucky'

Lucky girl

Lucky Dame

Lucky Lady

Fortunate- 

one way or another they said Lucky girl, and it made Peter happy a bit, they thought highly of him.

"There's no girl." Peter said one day to Wanda while they watched 'You' after he finished up helping Tony,- well technically Tony kicked him out of the lab to get Peter to sleep since he heard from May that Peter had been staying up studying for finals.

"So it was a guy." And before Peter could stop her train of thought, the elevator opened with the team coming out of practice, minus Tony. Peter crossed his fingers, and prayed Wanda wouldn't say anything.

"What was a guy?" Steve inquired sitting across Peter.

"Peter has a boyfriend."

\--------------------

Peter stayed out patrolling that weekend, he couldn't go back to the compound. Not till he got the crushed looked on some of their faces.

He wasn't sure why they were upset... they looked fine when the elevator opened.

May- Maybe he could go as Spiderman. They liked Spiderman still.. right? They had no reason not to.

Sure they hadn't seen him in over a month- well a week a ago, but he hadn't slept with anyone in a over a month.

\--------------------

He definitely wasn't thinking of this.

Sure he drank a couple times, he was in high school after all. And as Spiderman the Avengers offered him drinks after long battles.

But this was more than casual drinking.

And more than the Avengers.

He recognized most of the people, but some were a mystery.

Either way, with the suit on Peter felt more confident, and had the time of his life.

He introduce the team, and others to some games, and they showed him old school games.

For example strip poker, he knew learned how to play, and they were more than willing to teach.

Though they didn't do a very good job, because he lost the first round horribly.

"opps." He heard Tony say and Peter shook his head with laugh, and stood up.

"Well, this is the worst day to go commando." Peter joked, and saw most of them raise an eyebrow.

And him, Sam, Rhodey, Tony, and Strange ended up having to take an article of clothing.

And for Peter that was the Spiderman suit, minus the mask. Luckily he really did have boxer briefs, and socks, so he could last a round or two.

\---------------

Matt Murdock was a god send- well, Peter probably could've phrased it differently, but the word play was an opportunity that he wouldn't miss.

But Matt was a great friend, he helped train Peter when he was first starting out, and after three years he was still helping him, in more ways than one.

He helped... with school, with patrolling, missions, and his sex drive.

With the spiderbite his libido was out of control, it's one of the reason he went to the Avengers- that and come on they were the Avengers! 

But it was out of control, some days he couldn't even focus, and since he stopped going to The Avengers, out of guilt, he asked Matt for advice.

And his advice, was to meet him at his place at least twice a week.

But this time Matt came to his place.

"Like what you see?" was what Peter heard as soon as he opened the door.

Matt gripped Peter's wrist and pulled the younger man down the hall and onto the bed, burrowing his face in Peter's shoulder. Peter yelped at the grip and the pain that rushed through his body, but didn't fight Matt's grip. Instead, he relaxed into Matt's hold as the pain faded away, replaced by a warmth in his chest. His eyes fluttering closed as warm, soft lips rubbed against his bare skin. A kiss landed on his neck.

Teeth scraped his shoulder, and Peter honest-to-God whimpered. "Matt!"

Matt grinned, pretty white teeth on display, and murmured, "Yes?"

And then Matt was kissing him again, all teeth and tongue and heat, and Peter's fingers gripped for purchase on those glorious hips. But it wasn't enough. Matt's tongue was working miracles, and Peter felt his brain melting out of his ears as he clawed at the older man's scarred back, writhing beneath him. One of Matt's hands held Peter's cheek, the other going to the smaller man's hip and holding gently to the bruised flesh there. A roll of his hips, and Matt had Peter crying out, this time in pleasure rather than pain. Peter rutted against Matt sharply, drawing gasps from his lover.

The two rutted against each other like horny teenagers, the rough feeling of fabric against their lengths making it all the more pleasurable. Matt was painfully hard against Peter's thigh, and the younger man thrust his hips up in one vicious movement, ignoring the pain that it brought his body.

"S-Shit, Peter-"

"M-Matt!"

Matt reached down the front of Peter's pants, his calloused fingertips barely brushing across Peter's-

Knock knock

Matt swore, withdrawing his hand and resting his forehead against Peter's wrapped-up collarbone. "You expecting any one?"

"No, give it a second, they'll go away." Peter said but didn't get to get a kiss in before he heard a voice call out his name.

"Peter?" Tony's voice was muffled in his ears, but that caught his attention.

"You sure about that?" Matt questioned and Peter groaned and rolled out from under neath Matt.

"Jus- give me a second to deal with them." Peter said hearing two others with Tony, and he knew Matt did too.

Peter walked over to the door and opened it to a well dressed trio.

"Mr.Stark?" Peter questioned, as he fixed up his shirt, he pretended not to notice Bucky follow his movements, as he made sure he was presentable. "um- What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, you didn't show up today, and didn't answer your phone."

"So you drove here, with-"

"Just wanted to make sure you were safe-" Peter inwardly cursed as they all heard a number of things fall in his room. 

"Is May here?" Steve questioned with an identical frown that Tony and Bucky held.

"No, she works Tuesdays, even on holidays." Tony answered and walked in, with the two soldiers.

"Ned came-"

"Ned's here? Great always wanted to meet the kid." Tony said turning to Peter, obviously calling his bluff.

"Um..."

"Who's here Peter?" Tony questioned, and Peter panicked, how could he not! He had three intimidating men eyeing him. "Does May know-"

"No." Peter huffed, he hated feeling like a kid, it was one reason he liked his alter ego. He was an adult, but he was still treated like a kid. "And you can't tell her!" Peter said, getting a raised eyebrow from Bucky, and a bewildered look from Steve, who looked ready to lecture Peter, before Bucky stepped in.

"And why's that." 

"Because, I don't think Mrs.Parker would appreciate the news that her 18 year old nephew, was caught sleeping with a man almost twice his age." Peter froze as Matt's voice came closer.

They all seemed to freeze at Matt's entrance.

"I don't think she would-"Steve started but Tony look furious.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Tony questioned, stepping closer to the Matt.

"My boyfriend." Peter lied, and like the amazing man he was Matt only smiled like he was proud of the title, and played along like the best friend he was, hopefully Elektra wouldn't kick his ass later.

"Boy- Peter you can't be serious he's-"

"Can- I um, before you start yelling at me, for who I chose to date, can I get him to a cab."

"I'm sure he can do that-"

"Actually he can't." Peter said eyeing the folded white cane at the door. Bucky followed his lead, and got it first.

"Why's that?" Tony questioned.

Steve looked terrified for a second, before collecting himself, and grabbed the stick.

"He's blind." 

"Of course he is." Tony said with a huff and backed down.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter hadn't really expected such a change.

Like... they all thought he already had a boyfriend! What was the difference in actually meeting him?

Peter didn't understand.

What he did understand, was that Spiderman was the better option at the moment.

Sure he went as Peter to the internship, but it was always awkward. Almost always they'd make some snide comment about Matt. and he was sure one of them were spying on Matt.

"So how'd you meet him anyways?" Sam asked, the first day back, when they played games- because thankfully they still played.

"Who?" Peter asked, getting a head of Bucky for moment, before he shoot a turtle at Peter.

"Your boy- Man friend, from what I hear actually." Sam teased, and Peter blushed, because of course they talked about finding Peter with 'a man', they probably laughed about it.

"He needed help crossing the street." Peter lied, remembering the lie him and Matt came up with just in case before he came today. Matt really was a good friend. 

"Woah- just _how old _ is the guy?!" Sam asked, making Bucky chuckle, while Peter frowned.

"He's blind." Peter said, rolling his eyes, and Sam stopped in his laughter- serves him right.

\-------------

he doesn't know why Steve was so mad- or why he was so rough, but Peter didn't care. 

"Glad you're back with us. Ready to keep going," comes the growl of annoyance for Peter drifting off with a dick up his ass. But to be fair, Peter and Steve had been going at this for half and hour- yet Steve was still going, and even with his enhanced abilities Peter could barely keep up with this sudden rush in Steve.

Steve slams his hips upward, pulling Spiderman down in the same motion. Yep, bruises. But at least he can give back something as he digs his blunt nails into the older man's pecs. He smirked a little knowing, while his would disappear, Steve's would stay in place longer.

"Has any one ever-" Peter pants out, and is cut off with a moan. "Told you- you need have like- anger issues- or something?" Peter grunts. 

"Plenty of times- this helps." Steve said and punctuates his words by pulling Peter down into his lap again and again.

Peter laughs- which comes out deeper because of the voice modulator- and throws his head back. Steve retaliates though, because the hips beneath him speed up and get harder and leave the laughter in his throat as breathy gasps instead.

He digs his nails in harder, because hey with all that sweat he needs to have some way to hold on to enjoy this ride, and takes back a little control by bouncing himself, adjusting the angle just right.

And oh. Yeah. Yeah. There.

Peter's cock slaps against his stomach as he rides Steve. He can feel trickles of sweat drip down his bared neck tracing a path lower to his chest as a light tickle, stark in contrast to the heavy hands on his hips pulling him ever closer.

And closer is a thing he really is now.

So close.

Peter whimpers, strangled in his throat. Holding back his noises in a way only a teenage boy with a very active imagination, internet access, and hormones who is sleeping in the room next to his Aunt has learned to do.

Steve is grunting below him as Peter desperation has his squeezing tighter, digging his nails in harder, riding him faster.

Then Peter is coming in spurts and slowing and drawing out his own orgasm until he collapses forward, the last of his energy drained with his release.

They flip over as Steve growls at yet another interruption in his pleasure.

\----------------

The guilt hadn't set in yet. Not when he was Spiderman, there was no reason to feel guilty...

Not until he saw them as Peter Parker, and they treated him **completely** different, like he was breakable. And now that they thought he had a boyfriend, they stopped letting him sleep on them, and he liked the snuggle time! 

Then, like out of nowhere, hey were all... nice?

Wanting to meet Matt ''properly'

"What? You- You guys already met him, though..." Peter said voice cracking a bit. He could see Bucky was amused. 

"Oh, you mean after we caught you guys doing the vertical mambo?" Tony asked, and Peter blushed- almost as much as Steve did.

"Lo- I don't know guys-"

"What? Why not?"

"Maybe, if he's not busy, or if the times right..." Hopefully never. But Peter isn't dare say that aloud, and thankfully they didn't push after that.

But he still wasn't relaxed- not with the knowing looks they all held.

\---------------

Ok, so an argument could be made that Spiderman was childish- but it wasn't Peter's fault, not entirely at least.

It was hard not to be loud mouth, and confident when he had the mask on. He felt more free, more... He felt like more in general.

"Oh! What this?" Peter asked through the mask, picking up a tablet that was in from of Tony.

Normally, he wouldn't have intervened the mans work, but Peter was in a playful mode, and everyone else was busy.

"Spiderman-" Tony warned, and Peter smirked.

"You know- I think this is one of the first times I've seen you actually stress about paper work- or well, tablet work." Peter teased, and Tony looked up at him with a hard look on his before he smacked the tablet out of Peter's hands.

“Fine then.” He places his palm in the middle of Peter's chest- undoing the suit manually, and shoves him back onto the desk. “You asked for it.”

“You’re damn fucking right I did.” Peter fists a hand on Tony’s hair, shimmying his hips to help get the expensive pants off. His other hand falls and undoes the belt around Tony’s pants, letting them both fall to the ground. “C’mon, c’mon already.”

Tony huffed before bitting into Peter’s neck hard enough that blood rushes to the surface. At this point Tony knew that Peter would just moan- and moan he did, hips canting up when two slick fingers—slick with spit, and maybe coffee? It’s definitely not lube—press into his without preamble. They move fast and dirty, and Peter moves with them. They rock the desk up against the wall.

Tony lines his cock up and puled Peter onto him by the hip. Tony dropped his head back and let out a groan, hips stuttering and a hand slamming onto the desk.

“Fuck, Fu-,” Tony grunts as his knees hit the desk and the desk hits the wall. Peter just moans and brings his legs up, pressing his knees to his chest and holding his legs open and up so that they can both watch Tony plunging inside of him on every thrust.

“Yeah, like that, c’mon, fuck,” Peter pants. “Fuck me, fuck me,”

“Shut the fuck up.” Tony commanded and gripped Peter's throat. His hips pick up pace and his grunting becomes a stream of incoherent growling. Peter greedily takes Tony. “You just never shut up, you little fucker.”

Peter just laughed and grinned up at Tony, who loosened his hand to hold himself up. “You’re such an asshole,” Peter tells him, moving with the thrusts as he lets his legs drop to cling to Tony’s hips.

It was Tony's turn to laugh, and proved his point by dropping on to the desk and moving faster and harder. He also grabbed his throat again, and squeezed just hard enough.

Peter moaned, nails raking down Tony's back- thankfully he had a shit on, so there wouldn't be much of a mark for the man. 

Tony secures his teeth and lips on the ball of Peter’s shoulder as he comes, hips pressing harder and deeper than before as he fills Peter up. Peter sighs at the feeling, waiting until the tension seeps from Peter’s shoulders to start combing through his hair. Tony detaches from Peter’ shoulder with a sickening squelch.

“That'll heal right?” Tony asks, licking his lips of blood.

“Yeah.” he tells the older man, and for a moment, Peter wanted to bring him down for a kiss.

\---------------

"I'm sorry- who is this?" Matt asked, and Peter could see Sam and Natasha feel a little guilty- well really only Sam.

"Uh- Matt, this is Sam and Natasha, friends from work. uh, this is Matt." Peter introduced the two, and left out the 'boyfriend' part, mainly because of-

"Matty, we finally found-" Peter tensed briefly before seeing Natasha eye him, and smiled at Elektra.

'lord please help me!'

"Who this?" Frank asked, and Peter groaned internally, but thankfully Matt was a quick thinker.

"These are some of Peter's friends." Matt said holding an arm out and Peter almost missed the hint, but quickly fixed himself into the spot Matt made for him. "Natasha and Sam, this is Frank and Elektra." 

Peter tried not to look awkward in his friends grip- cause really they had been through worse- but it was weird with his girlfriend practically glaring at him!

Then!

then she just grinned, and 'hummed'.

"Oh, how lovely, would you like to join us?" Elektra asked, snuggling up to Frank- and Peter could _hear_ Matt's heart escalate. But when Peter glanced up at Matt, he saw a smirk.

Oh no- Peter wasn't getting dragged into another freaky challenge they had-

"Uh- I don't think-" Peter tried to decline, but Matt squeezed him.

"Nonsense, it'd be nice to meet some of your friends for a change." Matt said, and nodded in Sam and Natasha direction.

"Would it?" Frank huffed looking a bit bored, and Peter gave him a slight pleading look.

"I'm pretty sure they have other places to be." Peter said, giving Sam and Natasha an out, praying they'd take it.

But noooo

"Not single one." Natasha said, and off they were, being lead to a table in the back with enough room for the six of them.

"This was just supposed to be a-!" Peter whispered, knowing Matt could hear him just fine.

"Well, now it's dinner." Matt said, and Peter groaned but followed through.

Once they were sat, and the drinks were ordered Sam started the conversation, by asking Matt how they met.

"I already tol-"

"I was never told?" Natasha said innocently, and Peter huffed as Matt smiled just as innocently.

"Um, well, I had broke my cane the night before, and couldn't really cross the street without getting honked at, so Peter helped me find my apartment." Matt said, holding Peter's hand gently above the table, and Peter barely held a smile in from how much of a bullshitter Matt was. "How about you Elektra, I don't think I remember you telling me how you and Frank met?" Matt asked, and Peter barely held back rolling his eyes- because Matt had been there when Frank and Elektra met, in fact Peter was there to, it was during one of Peter's bloodiest battles. Bloody mainly due to Elektra and Franks gruesome fighting styles.

Peter looked over to see Frank look a mix between, 'over it' and amused as fuck. While Elektra seemed to accept the silent challenge, and made a show of gripping Frank under the table, and leaning into the man- who Peter had to give props to for not reacting so shocked, or moaning.

"Elektra-" H warned in a low voice, while she smirked, and looked to Sam and Natasha for a moment before going to Peter and Matt again.

"The bar, four streets up, we had a little rendezvous in the bathroom, and the rest is history." She said, and Peters eyes widen, but held back a laugh before looking at Natasha and Sam, who were drinking silently.- well Sam had a 'wtf did I just walk into' face and Natasha had a 'something going on, and I'm going to figure out'

shit.

"So, uh, what brought you guys all the way here?" Peter asked, drawing the attention away from Matt and Elektra's pissing match.

\--------------

Again- Peter didn't know why on earth they were so rough all of a sudden- but he wasn't going to complain, just wonder why Bucky was so heated later that night, when he went as Spiderman.

He had originally went to talk to Sam and see if he thought something was up with Peter- but he had ran into Bucky instead- which turned into, well a normal list really.

Peter couldn’t contain his moans (and occasionally yelps when Bucky got a little too bitey) and Bucky hummed in approval at every noise. Bucky moved to Peter’s dick with just as much enthusiasm and Peter completely lost his breath when Bucky swallowed him down to the root with no pretense. 

Peter had tried to hold out as long as he could but with Bucky sucking him down with wet messy slurps like his life depended on making Peter come as quickly as possible. Bucky slipped a finger into his mouth along with Peter’s cock and got it slick and wet with saliva and precome. When he slid that finger against Peter’s taint, Peter couldn’t hold on any longer and shot down Bucky’s throat with a moan and a shudder. 

Bucky didn’t waste any time in flipping Peter over, pressing his sticky over-sensitive cock into the sheets. Bucky spread him open and spit, sliding his finger through the mess and working it in to Peter’s hole with shallow thrusts of his finger. 

“Bucky wait- the- the lube?” Peter managed to pant even as he bucked his hips back onto Bucky’s probing finger. He’d gotten a handful of what Bucky was packing before and he wasn’t about to rely on spit alone to ease the way. Bucky pulled away with a frustrated huff to dig through his drawers and grab a bottle of lotion.

Close enough, Peter figured.

But apparently acquiring the lotion was enough of an interruption to put an end to Bucky’s patience. When he turned his attention back to Peter, he skipped from one finger right up to three. His other hand held Peter open with a bruising grip on his ass.

\---------------

Even with Peter's healing, he had a limp- he was sore- and that said a lot about Bucky.

But it was worth it- more than that, in fact, he was sure that was one of the 3. Just under Tony and Natasha- because boy were they-

Point was Peter was still a mess when he had to go in the next morning. Luckily though, the hickeys Bucky left on his neck had disappeared, making it easily for Peter to get through the day.

Or so he hoped.

Because as soon as he got to the Avengers floor:

"Heard about the double date." Bucky teased and Peter blushed, but was mad enough to not care.

"Triple actually- you know, since Nat and Sam wanted to crash it!" Peter said, loud enough for Sam and Clint- who were in the kitchen, to hear.

Now Peter would've marched over to Sam and maybe gave him a little lecture about stalking and boundaries, but realized he rather not walk to far, not with how sore he was feeling.

So he stayed put, with a pout and turned to sit down- but stopped quickly, and opted for standing up.

"Long night?" Clint asked with a smirk- because of course he caught Peter's struggle.

"Yeah." Peter said, because there was no sense in denying it, and when he looked at Bucky, he saw the man's fist clenched, and Peter frowned.

"You ok?" Peter asked, and Bucky quickly relaxed.

"Yeah, just let me know if Murdock pushes you too far." Bucky said, and Peter frowned.

"Who?" He asked, and Bucky gave him a look before Peter caught him. "Oh- right- Murdock- Matt. Right..." Peter said awkwardly, and pushed past to the elevator.

\-----------------

After that, he figured that'd be the end of Matt being mentioned.

But no.

They had to go digging!

Thankfully Matt and Elektra both hadn't been out fighting- or in Elektra's case killing- people, but they did catch... unsavory stuff.

"...With the Electric girl." Sam finished, and Peter stared at the photos.

Man Matt and Elektra really had no decency. In taxi's, alley's ways, bars? Like seriously, they were just as hormonal as Peter was... huh maybe Peter had a normal horniness level.

"Elektra." Peter said, after hearing Sam, and then looked up at the Natasha and Bucky. "Y-You guys- I-" Peter couldn't figure out what to say. 

He should he pretend to be hurt? or try and cry? Or should he just be a alright, it was confusing. 

So, he put his face into his hands to think.

"Hey, man it happens to all of us." Sam tried to comfort, and Peter huffed.

"Why- Why were you guys stalking him?" Peter asked, furious, because this was already awkward as it was- and _now_ they had to added stalking and cheating to the mix?! "What the heck?!" Peter asked,d looking up at them.

"We're not the ones you're mad at-" Natasha tried to direct his anger to Matt, but Peter shook his head and stood up.

"Like hell I am! You followed him- what you guys don't trust me to pick a decent guy?" Peter asked, and Sam tried to stop him.

"He's like twice your age-"

"And? Are you saying older people are cheating assholes? Because news flash- you guys are old too!" Peter said, fisting his hands.

'And for the record-Matt and I were in a friends with benefits deal- meaning we hung out and fucked occasionally! He just didn't want me to look like a slut in front of You, Mr.Stark, and Steve.' He thought, but stopped and instead stomped off, getting into the already opened elevator, with Wanda and Clint coming off of it, obviously catching the last end of the conversation.

"FRIDAY, just... just take me to the lobby please." Peter pleaded, and held back the tears.

But he wasn't sad- or he shouldn't have been. In fact he should be relief he didn't have to deal with the 'Matt' thing anymore.

\-------------------------

Peter pushed Clint onto the bed the moment height into a room- he wasn't trying to be rough, but his emotional state was taking a toll on his control. But Clint didn't seem to mind as he tripped back until he landed on the bed, with his legs splayed wide. 

Clint seem to go along with Peter's out burst, until Peter shoved him down a little to hard- that's when he started fighting back. Getting a grip around Peter's wrists, and even tugging up Peter's mask to stretch up and bite kisses into Peter's mouth.

Now this had been the first time any of them had tried that, and Peter surprised himself by letting Clint do that. But he didn't regret it- no in fact heregretthed not doing it sooner, because the ferocity behind then kissing added to all of it.

Clint's leg wrapped around Peter's hips and tugged, and then it's a frenzy of pants and boxers, Clint then pushed lube and a condom into Peter's shaky hand. 

Peter didn't question it, and wasn't going to ask if he was sure, because Clint wouldn't have offered if it wasn't the case. "On your knees," Peter gritted out, his dick throbbing in his too-tight fist. 

Clint followed along, hips rocking back onto Peter's fingers, taking no care at all. Peter should be worried at how much he wants this. How much he doesn't care if Clint isn't ready for him yet. How badly he wants to shove in deep, until they're skin to skin. 

Clint can't fuck Peter as hard as Peter was about to fuck him, but Clint could pin him down and make him beg until tears cling to his eyelashes, but Clint's little punched out breaths feel like a victory anyway, Peter marking up his heaving back with jagged red bites, Peter takes in the view, because with almost everyone else, they'd been gone within a second.

They're both quiet in the aftermath, sprawled out next to each other but not touching, Clint on his back, Peter on his stomach, still. The room feels too still and hot, humid and sticky. 

"So, you gonna tell me what that was about?" Clint asked, voice raw and deep from all their previous activities.

"Maybe when we're done." Peter said after a moment, and felt Clint move, causing Peter to look up at Clint, who raised an eyebrow.

"How much you got left in you?" Clint asked, and Peter chuckled, before straddling Clint.

"Well if you can't keep up-" Peter was about to tease, but Clint gripped his waist and squeezed.

\-----------------

The next day, while he was working with Bruce, he saw Clint stop by- with bruises all over neck, and he was sure if he stretched Peter would see bruises on his hips.

He tried not smirk so hard, but it was hard, thankfully Bruce and Clint were backing off Peter because of what went down yesterday, so Peter didn't have to worry about them catching him staring at Clint's body.

He did however have to worry about facing Tony.

Because he still hadn't seen the man since before the Triple date fiasco.

\-------------------

Peter should've chosen another cover story...

but it was the only one coming to his head!

"What the hell happened?" Tony asked, when he came up to see Peter with a ice pack to his head and a busted lip. Steve was helping him out, while most of the time sat in the back, since they weren't on speaking terms at the moment

And after explaining how 'Spiderman practically saved his life' Tony seemed... gloomy? that Spiderman was there.

"You do realize I live in Queens right? That's like his territory." Peter joked, and Tony rolled his eyes. "He even took a selfie on my phone, it was cool- 10/10 would recommend." Peter pretended to boast, and saw the puzzled look from Steve. 

"You could've died, Pet-"

"Yeah- but Spiderman was there- I was fine." Peter said, and Tony went to argue. "Did he do something wrong? I mean, i thought you guys said he was cool? Right? You guys trust him don't you?" Peter asked, and Steve's jaw ticked.

"that's not it." Steve said, and Peter tilted his head in confusion.

"Look, I get you guys are upset that I 'could've died', but things like this happened everyday before Spiderman came along." Peter said, putting a hand on Steve's shoulder. "I'm fine. Plus, now you're not the only ones that met him." Peter said, and Steve blushed.

Now that he was just teasing the soldier.

"Hey, maybe next he comes over, I might get to meet him too, maybe thank him of saving my life." Peter said, trying to keep his voice innocent, and faked getting excited. "Oh! Do you guys know what he likes? Maybe I can-"

Before Peter could drag out Steve's embarrassment- because the man was a mixed of blushing, and angry- Natasha stepped in with a clear. 'not going to happen'.

"What?! Why not?" Peter whined, and Natasha eyed him.

"Because he's here on duty." Peter didn't miss Tony's scoff, but didn't react.

"But what if one day, I happen to be here- and he comes?" Peter asked, hearing Steve clear his throat he suppressed a smile. "Come on! I'm just trying to show my appreciation- for not only saving my life- but my city!" Peter played up. "I'm not going to go totally fan boy on him- I promise! I mean maybe just an autograph?" Peter tried, but Natasha stay firm on her responds, so he looked to Tony, who looked conflicted.

"I wouldn't argue with Nat." He said after clearing his throat.

\------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Might up load other old works- so if you gave me input, that'd be great
> 
> ALSO sorry for the long wait

It wasn't until two days later that Peter went in as Spiderman.

Trying to keep his distance, but he couldn't help it that he was horny!

"Wha- ok." Peter said straightening up, after Steve pushed him back, in the middle of a makeout session, "A little warning next time, soldier." Peter teased, but shrugged it off with a light chuckle

"No-" Steve said, and held his hands up, to keep Peter from coming any closer. "I'm sorry- this isn't working out." Steve panted and Peter stopped, confused.

"I- was playing, about the whole-" Peter went to apologize, but Steve shook his head and let out a breath.

"No- it's not that- I just can't do this anymore." Steve said, and Peter let out his own sigh, but nodded, taking a step back.

"Oh, ok. That's fine." Peter said pulling down the mask, nodding again.

For a while they stood there, trying to catch their breaths, and wrap their minds over what Steve just stopped.

Then Steve spoke, "Ya know... You saved a kid a while back- not too long ago actually..." He started off, and Peter knew he was referring to him. "He, uh, He wanted to thank you- for saving his life."

"Well, I'd be happy to meet him, if you want." Peter offered, knowing Steve's stance on letting Peter into the superhero world.

"No- no, that won't be necessary." Steve said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "He's a real sweet kid, smart, kind of a goof, but he.. he doesn't need to be involved in this stuff more than he already is." Steve said, and Peter wanted to laugh at that. But understood how serious Steve was, so he nodded.

"I get that..." And just as Peter was about to leave out the door, Steve called out from where he was at on the bed. Head slumped in-between his knees. "Yeah?"

"That goes for the whole team." He said, still sounding a bit out of breath, and Peter froze only for second, because of course it was an open secret, at least that answered _that_ question.

"Didn't know you had that power." Peter responded in what he hoped was an upbeat voice, even if he felt like shit a little.

"I don't." Steve said and when Peter looked back, he could see Steve looking at him with those earnest eyes. "I'm asking _you; _Not to." Steve asked, and Peter gulped before nodding.

Not trust his voice in that second, but once he got himself under control, "Yeah, no problem." Peter said, trying to sound not bummed out, or like he was being kicking out of the best club he's ever been in... but he understood, Steve was the Captain and he had to look out of this team mates, and if he felt Spiderman was no longer good for the team... well he had the right to make that call.

\-----------------

With Spiderman not getting any action, Peter almost turned to Matt again, who was all up for it, him _and_ Elektra, but Peter just... couldn't do it, but did thank his best friend for the offer- or superhero best friend.

But the point was... he wasn't up to having sex, sure he was horny but nothing was getting him off, not his hands, or his friend, it sucked but that was fine.

It was fine, because at least he had his friend with Steve and them as Peter Parker.

Which had become more wholesome since he was 'mugged'.

It was quite weird. But he didn't question how close they had gotten.

It was like the Matt thing never happened, and it was cool.

Peter was having fun playing games, watching movies, going to school, going to the internship, and everything it was great.

Spiderman however, was getting a bit of a cold shoulder, not quite being ignored, but there was definitely a distance. He thought it was childish, but it was fine.

\------------------

Peter only did it to get Flash off his back.

He knew it was dumb...but FLASH was a a DICK he was an asshole, and Peter just wanted to prove he wasn't a loser... and Ned had partially talked him into it.

Which in retrospect shouldn't have happened, Peter should've said no, and explained that his other identity wasn't some tool he could use to be col- it was a duty to protect- BUT 

He was an idiot.

He got that.

He shouldn't have posted the damn photo.

He also should've known it would've affected him more than he thought.

\-------------------

Peter swung into he tower later that night, mask in place, and hopes low on spending some quality time with the busy Avengers before he went to Betty's party

But to his surprise, they were all there, almost ready for him- making him more alert.

"What's crack'a'lackin?" Peter greeted as he walked in, but stopped near the windows, just in case.

"What's this?" Tony asked popping up a hologram through his phone, and Peter froze internally, but kept his body relaxed in front of the ever vigilant heroes.

He had to give himself props for keeping his composure, and later he'll celebrate that small feat- but right now he was face to face with the picture he took with 'Spiderman' on his Instagram feed.

Shit.

"A picture?" Peter stated lamely and saw Natasha zeroing in on the movement his eyes made. 

"I thought Steve made it clear to stay clear of the kid." Tony said, and Peter froze. Was that what that was?

"He asked for a photo, you want me to ignore him? That'd be a dick move-" Peter barely got to fix his sentence before Bucky was shoving against the window- and Peter heard a crack, maybe from the window, maybe from his back, he really couldn't tell. "Dude!" Peter said, but made no move to leave- knowing that yes he was stronger than Bucky, but Bucky also knew how to use his strength against him. "Look- it was just a drink and a picture!" Peter said, but Bucky didn't let up. "And- it's not like Cap gave me much to go off, just 'some kid'. Do you know how many kids I saved in 'a while back'." Peter reasoned, and Bucky started to pull away with a huff.

"Now you know who." Bucky said, and Peter huffed.

Peter then remembered how Ned told Flash, Spiderman would be at the party. 

"And if I run into him again-" Peter stopped seeing the warning looks. "Right- ok- stay away, got it." Peter said, and backed away slowly. "You know, what I'm- I'm just going to go."

\------------------

Peter woke up the next day with slight head ache.

He really didn't remember much.

He knew he started the night off at the Avengers Tower? Maybe, and then going to Ned's, then they tested his alcohol tolerance.

He could've sworn he had a higher tolerance. But obviously he didn't.

"Are you kidding?! You drank like a whole bottle- before we got there, and then, you drank like half a bottle on the way- it was crazy." Ned said excited, when he was telling him about the night.

Apparently, Steve and Sam picked them up- which was weird, because Peter didn't remember calling them- but they dropped them off at Peter's apartment.

"Oh- and Flash was so mad- you really don't remember?" Ned asked, and Peter shook his head, but found the movement made his stomach turn.

He heard footsteps- but at this point he was so out of control of his senses it could've been from four floors up or down, maybe even four buildings away, he didn't really know.

"I didn't- I didn't like, no ones knows right?" Peter asked, trying to blur out the footsteps.

"Huh- what about, you and Spiderman?" Ned asked, and Peter let out a breath of relief, before a door opened- he would've written off as some other door, but he saw his door opening at the same time.

"What about _you_ **and** Spiderman?" Sam asked, and Peter straightened up in fear.

"Uh-" Ned started to speak, but Peter went covered his mouth- unfortunately the fast movement made his stomach turn even more.

Causing him to throw up-

"Dude!" Ned said, backing away, and Peter groaned as he vomited up his entire stomach- not really, but it hurt, and the sight of it made him throw up again. 

"Get him the trash can!" Sam ordered, and Peter groaned at the loud voice. "Right- sorry, man." He apologized.

\----------------

Peter woke up again a couple minutes- maybe an hour or two later.

He was showered- somehow, he didn't even remember taking a shower.

"Oh yeah, Falcon kinda forced you to shower before you pass out again. But it's ok, I didn't let him... see you, so you owe me!" Ned declared and Peter laughed, now feeling much better.

"Thanks." Peter said, and stood up from his bed.

"Wait- Peter-" Ned said, and Peter looked back at Ned. "Uh- I might have messed up." Ned said, tossing Peter a sweater, and Peter put it on happily.

"What? Is Sam still here?" Peter asked, since apparently Sam had been there, and the fact that Peter couldn't really walk out shirtless with the two giant scars on his body from previous battles.

"Uh- no- They left... looking for Spiderman." Ned said, and Peter frowned.

"What- Why?"

"I might have accidentally hinted that you and Spiderman were like... gay?" 

"They already think I'm gay!" Peter said with a frown.

"No- like.. together!" Ned said, and Peter stopped.

"What?!"

"Oh- and apparently, they warned you last night 'not to go looking for Peter' overheard that phone call." Ned said nodding to himself and Peter was confused.

"Why would I look for myself?"

"No- Like Spider-"

"Oh shit-" Peter said getting a flashback of Bucky shoving his against a window.

'_Now you know who.' _oh god, he remembered those menacing glares.

"What-"

"They did warn me!" Peter said, feeling his heart pumping like it ran a marathon.

"What are you going to do?"

"Why'd you tell them I was gay with Spiderman!"

"Wha-Peter, Captain America was interrogating me! And you didn't tell me he was scary than those videos from school!" Ned said.

\----------------

Peter realized he wasn't going to win.

So, he figured he'd have to face them, and maybe talk his way out of whatever Ned told them.

But, per usual, his Parker Luck got in the way. Because while he was on his way to his suit- that he kept away from his room in fear that one day Tony might track him and find out he's Spiderman- he ran into Wanda. No doubt because he was approaching the suit, and they were probably keeping an eye on the the location- shit.

Not just Wanda either, he could hear the others following, but he didn't mention it as he struggled to figure out a plan to get the suit with out them realizing it's him.

"And where are you heading?" Wanda asked casually, and Peter cleared his throat.

"Uh... just taking a walk... you?" Peter asked with a shrug.

"Shopping." Wanda said, and looked at Peter.

'Redirect him away from Spiderman's-' Peter could hear Steve say through Wanda's comm.

And that sad part was, he'd have to go along with it. So he wouldn't get caught.

\-----------------

Overtime Peter would try and go to the suit, he'd either run into someone- or his spidey senses warn him about surveillance.

And desperate times called for desperate measures.

"You want me to do what?" MJ asked, and Peter let out a huff.

"Please- just ask, I wouldn't being asking this if I had any other choice!" Peter said, and MJ gave him a blank stare.

"So.. let me get this straight, you want me to ask my cousin, to get Spiderman's suit off a rooftop." Peter nodded, and MJ raised an eyebrow. "And you know it's there because he's your boyfriend, and he told you?" MJ asked, and Peter reluctantly nodded. "And not because you're Spiderman." MJ said and Peter's eyes went wide.

"Wha- no-"

"You know, I'm pretty sure saying Spiderman is your boyfriend, is even worse than saying 'my girlfriend doesn't go to this school' or 'she doesn't have an instagram'." Mj said and Peter rolled his eyes.

"Ok- look I- It's wasn't my fault, Ned said something- and it was either that, or-"

"Don't worry, I'll ask Miles. Just... don't say anything if he takes a couple pictures in it." MJ said and Peter jumped in excitement.

"Wait- he does tha-"

"For sure." MJ said, already texting her cousin before Peter reconsidered.

\------------------

"You do realized the building had a backdoor not being watched right?" Miles asked, and Peter slumped his head and shook his head.

"No." He heard Miles chuckle and Peter looked up to see his bag being handed to him. "Thanks man- I really can't thank you enough for this- if you need anything-"

"Don't worry about it, man, this is my neighborhood too. Can't have the Avengers keeping Spiderman away." he said and Peter smiled at his friend, sort of friend anyways. "But- I'll save that favor for later." He said and Peter chuckled but nodded as he took out the suit. "I do have one question."

"What's that?" Peter asked, looking up at him, and Miles scratched the back of his neck.

"Does it ever get too much?" He asked, as Peter took of his clothes, but he stopped off he heard the question.

"Yes." He answered truthfully. "Sometimes..." Peter had a flashback of when he first started "Sometimes, yeah sometimes. Especially in the beginning, but... I wouldn't change it for anything else." Peter said and grabbed the suit.

\-------------------

Maybe Peter was putting it off.

Maybe he was just really concerned for the citizens of Queens, he had been gone a while.

And sure maybe he did dodge any of the Avengers efforts to either talk or capture Spiderman, but it wasn't his fault.

It was, it was definitely his fault. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, just because it wasn't his fault- did't mean he didn't understand the Avengers.

Because honestly, they did warn him to stay away- but it was getting annoying trying to dodge them almost every night.

And maybe he wasn't the smartest- but it really did seem like a good idea.

"Ow!" Peter cried out as Clint shot him in the shoulder- it was only a taser, and it was on a low setting for Peter- but still it hurt!

It stung- but fuck.

He felt his muscles tighten, and he barely had time to yank the thing out of his shoulder, before Steve rushed over to him, making Peter back against the wall.

"You know, I never took you for someone to go back on their word- much less to go fooling someone so vulnerable!" Steve accused, and Peter's eyes widen in shock- that's not what he was expecting.

"Wha-"

"Don't act dumb-" Clint stopped him, and Peter heard the elevator coming up.

"I'm not-"

"We told you to stay away from Peter-"

"Who?" Peter asked instinctively- which seemed to only make matters worse, with Steve's jaw locking, and his eyebrows digging their way into a frown.

"Him." Tony said, as soon as the elevator opened- and not a second later, Peter saw a picture of himself on a hologram. "Does he look familiar now? Or do you recognize him when he's a drunk kid?" He asked, and Peter frowned.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Peter asked, and tried to take a step forward- only for Bucky and Steve to glare. "I didn't even talk to him- ask anyone at the party- As soon as I saw the kid, I bolted." Peter said, knowing that to be true- even if that night was still a fuzzy memory.

"Crazy thing- we asked around- and we got one witness, that puts both of you at the party. _together_." Sam said, making Peter groan internally, knowing it was Ned- Ned was the witness.

"Th-there was a lot of people there." Peter stumbled, and they let him. "It was a big party- c-come on-"

"You know- it's funny you bring that up- because, I still can't figure out why you, of all people, were even at that party-" Tony said, and saw the others had a similar glaring look.

Shit.

"Now- I can't imagine it's because you were there to stop the underage drinking, clearly taking place-" Tony said, and Peter saw more holograms of pictures of that night. "Because- that's obviously not a thing."

"Woah- dude- I was there because I knew some people-"

"Let me guess? Peter?" Sam asked, and Peter slumped- knowing there was no way out of this, without revealing his identity, or putting Spiderman under the bus.

"Ok- look- I know it looks bad- but-"

"But what? We told you to stay away!"

With that, Peter realized- they really can't be mad.

"And I don't think you have a say on who Peter can see!" Peter argued, and Steve huffed.

"More than you-"

"And why that?" Peter challenged, and saw Tony's eyes warn him. "Because you guys said so? I'm not gonna ignore some-"

"Kid? Because that's what he is-" Natasha said, and Peter squinted his eyes at her.

"He's more than capable of taking himself, trust me-" Peter started to defend himself- and missed the way Steve had to hold back Bucky.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natasha asked, tilting her head a little, reminding Peter how intimidating she could be.

"I mean- I'm not some innocent teen, that you can just contain and bubble!" Peter argued, completely missing his mistake.

"What?" Steve asked in a soft voice- catching Peter off guard, since he expected some anger back.

"Peter?" Tony said, and Peter frowned- knowing his mask replicated his confusion.

"Holy sh-" Clint gapsed, and Peter stepped back- trying to figure out why they were calling Peter- or what the hell was happening.

"What's going on?" Peter asked, taking another step back not liking the guilty, horrid looks he was getting.

Then-

Then he heard himself.

He heard his mistake.

Shit.

"I was projecting-" Peter tried to back track- but Steve's expression didn't change for one of realization. "I'm not-"

"Peter-"

"I'm not-" Peter realized it was futile to try to convince them other wise. "Shit." Peter said, and stepped back against the window.

"That's you, isn't it?" Tony asked, and Peter cleared his throat- and in his panic- he pushed back and broke the window.

"Peter!" He heard, and groaned at them being protective-

this was a reason Peter didn't want to tell them- he knew they'd treat him like a kid!

Even after proving himself as Spiderman, they still thought he was a kid!

He ignored that thought when he felt himself getting too close to the ground, and instead swung off, and ignored the Iron Man repulsers in the distance.

Shit.

He quickly hid in a roof top to call for help.

So, he called Mj- after leaving Matt a voice mail.

He didn't have time to think when she answered, and heard Iron Man getting closer.

"What?" She answered, and Peter let out a breath of relief.

"I might have blew my cover."

"Ok?" Peter groaned, not having time for this.

"I need help! They're following me- or at Iron Man is- I can't- I can't let them know it's actually me!" Peter panicked, and MJ sighed.

"Fine. I'll get Miles again-"

"No-"

"Calm down, it's only so you can get a head start on finding another way to trick them." She said, and Peter let out a breath of relief. 

"Thanks- I owe-"

"Just leave your suit in the same place-"

"Yeah- OK I have to go- Bye!" Peter said, getting a call back from Matt.

Meaning he had to swing with one hand, as he swung to the corner of Miles' street corner.

"Peter?" Matt greeted, and Peter almost missed his turn.

"Matt! I know you said you didn't want me-"

"For god sakes, spit it out already." Elektra cut him off, and Peter nodded.

"h- I need you to turn on the spare phone! I need the Avengers to think I'm over there!" Peter said, landing on another balcony and stayed for a moment to keep Iron Man off his trail. 

"What- why?" Matt asked, but with the rustling in the background, Peter could tell he was already doing it.

"Because- I messed up- and they think I'm Spiderman!"

"But you are-"

"They don't know that!" Peter squeaked and jumped down into an alley way.

"It's on-"

"Thanks-"

"I'm guessing your on your way?" Matt asked, and Peter hummed.

"Yeah- I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I still owe you from last time-" He said, and Peter chuckled.

"True- thanks again- but I have to go- I'll see you soon!" Peter said, hanging up the burner phone.

He didn't bother waiting for Miles to show up, before stripping the suit from his body. He made sure to take off the voice modulator before dumping the mask down with the suit.

By the time he was out of it, he saw Miles running around the corner and into the alley way.

"Here." He said tossing Peter some clothes, and taking the suit in his hands.

"Thanks, man." Peter said, and Miles waved him off, before taking off into a sprint into another alley.

With him gone, Peter finished putting on the clothes he was given, then rushed to Matt's apartment- which was back in the other direction, meaning closer to the Avengers towers.

Peter groaned, knowing he only he a little time before Tony tracked his phone to Matt's apartment, and told the others to go and check the signal.

So he had to race Steve and Bucky there, no doubt they were already on their way.

Still, he ran as fast as he could, while trying to go unseen- and along the way crushed the burner phone, and threw it away.

He was out of breath by the time he got outside of the window.

But, he still was excited to find out he got there before any one else.

And after checking the perimeter, he scaled up the side of the building, and went through the window.

Once he got in, he saw Elektra and Matt waiting, both wearing the minimum of clothes- with Matt in his boxer briefs, and Elektra in her bra, and- that wasn't even underwear.

"What's-"

"Well, I thought you needed a cover?" Elektra teased, and Peter gulped, but nodded. "Take off your clothes-"

"But-"

"Relax, we'll just put on a nice show." She said, and Matt chuckled, making it clear to Peter that it was fine.

"But- they'll recognize-" He barely got out of his shirt, before she interrupted.

"Not if we cover it." Elektra said, and raked her nails over his chest.

Peter could feel dick twitch at the sensation- but also saw the scratches disappear in a second, and he groaned.

"I'm pretty sure they remember that-" Peter muttered, and Elektra scoffed.

"Pass me my bag, Matty." She said, and Matt went with a huff.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked, partially afraid to know.

Peter wasn't sure what she had done- probably because Matt draped something over his eyes when he came back with her back.

He did know she was drawing her nails down his chest, and left kisses all over his body. He wasn't sure why- but he wasn't about to stop her, especially not when she was so close to his dick.

He was so distracted, he hadn't heard the two foot steps coming up the stairs, or the one on the roof top- he did hear the knock, but only because Matt excused himself. Peter couldn't find it in himself to care- not when Elektra's obviously skilled hand was finally grasping him- even if it was through his boxers.

"Wait!" Peter moaned out when he felt himself on verge of exploding.

"Peter?!" He heard, making Peter shot up and away from Elektra.

"Peter, where-" Peter barely had time to lift the- scarf off his head, before Steve walked in- visibly out of breath.

However, the man stopped when Elektra let out a squeal, and threw the covers up- easily covering Peter's recognizable scars, but showed the red trails that Elektra left behind.

"What-" Bucky questioned, walking in with a confusion looking Matt.

"What the heck are you guys doing here?!" Peter freaked out, 


	5. Chapter 5

Honestly Peter couldn't grasp anything- courtesy of Elektra- and was confused beyond belief.

Before Peter could question why the two ex-soldiers were there, Matt spoke up- now what he said exactly, Peter didn't now, too focused on the shocked look on Bucky's face.

And like it was the answer to everything and anything, Peter remembered why they were here-

They knew he was Spiderman!

And instead of fessing up... Peter dug himself into a hole.

"Oh, my god, i'm terrible!" Peter muttered under his breath, and shamefully looked away from Steve's and Bucky's looks.

in that moment, he just wanted the ground to swallow him up.

"No, you're not, now come on." She said guiding him with the blanket around both of them, he stumbled a bit, since his eyes were down to avoid catching anyones gaze.

"Peter-" Steve's voice was so small, but was audibly confused.

"Can-Can we go somewhere else?" Peter asked, in his own small voice, not wanting to even acknowledge the two people that he was actively lying to. He couldn't bare to look at them and know in his heart that he was deceiving them this bad.

In a moment Elektra had them on their way to the bathroom off to the side of Matt's room. Peter could hear the way Steve and Bucky's heartbeats pounded itself their chest, before focusing on Elektra's voice, the same one that was talking him through his entire struggle.

And as soothing as her voice was, it was all superficial, 'you're alright' 'everything will be fine'. It didn't make him feel any bette,r didn't help the situation, it just made him feel more like a lying liar- it was his fault! He should have just fessed up.

She closed the door, and quickly started up the water, not just from the sink but from the tub, for a moment Peter was confused, up until he realized she was giving him some privacy from the two super soldier in the main room. Looking up at her, he could see that she had stopped talking.

"Go on now." She said, confusing Peter. She looked a lot less comforting than shows outside, which was a given considering she wasn't one to coddle people.

"Huh?" Was all Peter was able to mange, giving her a head tilt from where he was sitting on the closed toilet, with the sheets of the bed sit wrapped around him.

"Hop in. Wouldn't want to waste the water." She said nodding over to the slowly rising tub. Peter glanced back and forth between the tub and Elektra. He pulled the sheets around him higher, and she sighed before stalking over to him. "It'll make you feel better." She said before yanking the sheet away from Peter's grip. He knew he could've easily held on to it, especially given that he was not only much stronger than her, but he also had his stickiness to his advantage- still though, he let her yank the soft sheets away from his body, knowing that she was right.

He got in after taking off the little clothes he had left, trying not to feel disgusted with himself. How could he lie- omitting an identity was one thing but... but this was, this felt like crossing a line that he was never meant to. There was no going back after lying like this, at least before Peter could've come clean after awhile, but now... now he was closing off that option.

"You didn't do anything wrong." 

She closed the door, and quickly started up the water, not just from the sink but from the tub, for a moment Peter was confused, up until he realized she was giving him some privacy from the two super soldier in the main room. Looking up at her, he could see that she had stopped talking.

"Go on now." She said, confusing Peter. She looked a lot less comforting than shows outside, which was a given considering she wasn't one to coddle people.

"Huh?" Was all Peter was able to mange, giving her a head tilt from where he was sitting on the closed toilet, with the sheets of the bed sit wrapped around him.

"Hop in. Wouldn't want to waste the water." She said nodding over to the slowly rising tub. Peter glanced back and forth between the tub and Elektra. He pulled the sheets around him higher, and she sighed before stalking over to him. "It'll make you feel better." She said before yanking the sheet away from Peter's grip. He knew he could've easily held on to it, especially given that he was not only much stronger than her, but he also had his stickiness to his advantage- still though, he let her yank the soft sheets away from his body, knowing that she was right.

He got in after taking off the little clothes he had left, trying not to feel disgusted with himself. How could he lie- omitting an identity was one thing but... but this was, this felt like crossing a line that he was never meant to. There was no going back after lying like this, at least before Peter could've come clean after awhile, but now... now he was closing off that option.

He sat and sulked as the tub started to raise around him. He thought on how everything would change, how he'd probably never be able to look at Tony ever again, how there was probably no way they wouldn't find out the truth about Peter identity- they spies! it's practically their job, and then when they do, they'd know Peter not noel lied and slept with them all, but he was lied when they tried to confront him. God he was childish, instead of facing his consequences he ran and lied even more!

"You didn't do anything wrong." Elektra spoke up and Peter shook his head, not even bothering to look up from the clear water. 

"I lied to them." Peter mumbled, not helping the childish agreement going on inside his head.

"To protect yourself and-"

He looked up with a frown, "They wouldn't hurt me!"

She furrowed her eyes and leaned off the counter, making her way over to him, not taking her eyes away from his, not until she was crouched down at his level, and putting her hands on the edge of the tub.

She eyed one of the larger scars on his body and spoke, "They wouldn't, not intentionally at least." He frowned watching how she moved to the next scar on his ribs. "Peter, secrets travel, wether they are wanted to or not even you must know that."

"But they-" She snapped her eyes to meet his and he cut himself off.

"Why'd you hide your identity in the first place? Why not just come out as Peter Parker from the beginning?" She asked and Peter quickly responded, on instinct alone.

"Because I wanted to protect my Aunt and my friends." He answered and Elektra nodded before dipping her hands into the water.

"Are you ready to tell them about your civilian life?" She asked and Peter shot his head down to avoid her gaze. "You're trying to protect you and yours, no one blames you. I'd do the same- well no I would've done things differently." She said cocking her head side to side for a moment and Peter shivered knowing her way would've involved blood.

The door opened, stopping Peter from responding, and out of panic, Peter made himself smaller behind the still crouching Elektra.

"They want to talk to you, I can make them leave if you want, but I thought it'd be best if you decide what happens." Matt gave him the option, but Peter couldn't even-

He shouldn't choose, how dare he feel like he had the right to anything- he just lied-

"Peter?" Steve's voice was muffled through all of the walls and water flowing, but Peter picked it up, he could hear the how uneasy Steve sounded, and it tore a whimper from Peter. He was lying to good man.

"We know you can hear us." Bucky's voice followed, clearer, but before Peter could do anything else, Matt was clearing his throat and walking out of the bathroom with a purpose. Peter knew Matt heard them, he also knew Matt was pissed.

"We're not-" Was all Steve got out before Matt cut him off with a 'very' convincing apologetic voice.

"He doesn't want to talk." His lawyer voice came out, making it clear to both men that they weren't wanted by Matt irregardless of what Peter's opinion was of them.

"I want to hear that from him-" Steve tried to argue- and to his defense, he was Captain America a figure known for swaying and inspiring people to fight for his cause, and sure he probably would've stood a chance... if he wasn't going up against Daredevil, more importantly, Matthew Murdock the Lawyer.

"What you want is irrelevant." Matt stated, "I'm sure Peter would've wanted privacy." Steve cleared his throat, that Peter heard not he definitely heard Steve snap his mouth close when Matt added, "Now if you would stop *stalking Peter, Elektra and myself, and show yourselves the way out, I'd appreciate that." Matt said, leaving no room to argue when he started making his way back, not even bothering to spend another second on the two super soldiers.

"Steve-" 

"I know." Steve grumbled but let out a frustrated sigh.

\-------------------

Peter didn't hear the door close, he didn't remember the water getting cold, he didn't remember anything Elektra or Matt said, he didn't remember shivering as they hauled him out, he didn't feel the warm towel wrapping around him. He didn't see when Matt dressed him. He didn't remember Matt asking for his phone's passcode, he didn't remember speaking. He didn't remember how the tucked him in-between the two of them.

All he could think of was how badly he messed up. He couldn't stop thinking of all the different ways he could've corrected himself.

He could've just token off his mask when Tony called his name. He could've stopped running. He could've talked to Steve and Bucky. He could've told them weeks ago! He could've told them months ago, when they first started hooking up-

But... he didn't.

And he messed everything up.

Now they won't ever trust him again.

They won't see him the same, not as Peter or Spiderman.

He wanted to scream at how stupid he was! He ruined everything!

He had no one to blame but himself! It was all his fault.

"Let it out." It was being repeated in the distance, but Peter barely heard, barley felt himself sobbing in anger and disappointment, in sadness.

He wept for everything that was about to change. He cried as he rethought of everything he ruined. And how he'd never get the chance to make it right, and... he deserved that. He was the one that put himself in that position.

"It's all my fault." He wetted, tears running fast down his face and into the chest the he was curled up in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas for future chapters? What would you like to see?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue.
> 
> I might just leave it at this if no does,
> 
> enjoy something I found on my old laptop


End file.
